


Accidental Meeting不期而遇

by windyswind



Series: Meeting,Parting,Reunion [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Jon, Bottom Clark, Bruce being Bruce, Clark misses his Bruce, Flashpoint (DCU), Gen, Implied Mpreg, Jon's mother is not Lois, M/M, Mpreg, New 52, Oblivious Damian, One is dying and the other has a kid from another timeline, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Pre-New 52, Spy Agent Dick, Top Bruce, Two supermen!, sad clark, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: A series of accidental meetings changed things.pre 52混合new 52，时间线混乱，好大一盘子狗血





	1. Chapter 1

《不期而遇》上

“没事的，孩子，一切都会好起来，不要害怕，爸爸就在这里，小氪也在这里。”他柔声抚慰道，如果不是被安全带限制着，他想把他的男孩抱进怀里，实际性地为他隔绝一切伤害。

“我们就要死了！”过道旁的女人尖叫道，没有人能责怪他的失态。事实上，她只是道出了此刻大部分人心里所想的内容。

恐怖分子骑劫了这一架波音747客机，远程覆写了驾驶系统，并在机上广播宣布了他们的计划。

他们将要把飞机撞向哥谭市市中心。

“我们该怎么办？”

“这里没有超人，也没有绿灯侠！”

“为什么要是哥谭？哥谭没有超级英雄能救我们！”

飞机仍然在往下加速，此起彼落的绝望叫嚷充斥着经济舱内。在这样的氛围下，没有人会去留意那个半张脸被大胡子覆盖，带着十岁儿子登机的普通男人不但没有惊慌失措，反而不知用什么办法挣开了理论上锁上的安全带，健壮的双臂搂住了他旁边黑发蓝眼的小男孩。

“乔，你听见爸爸说话了吗？我们不会有事的。正义联盟会派人来救我们的，你记得在电视上看见的正义联盟？那些超级英雄？”

向来沉默的乔对机舱的失控和父亲的安抚置若罔闻，手里捏着他的布偶小白狗小氪，静静地望着窗外的黑夜。这个只有十岁大的精致男孩既不害怕，也不绝望，他就像和这里所有的人隔绝开来，独自身处一个静谧孤单的世界里面。

熟悉的疼痛泛上心头，男人总是情不自禁去想，这一切是否都是他造成的。如果他不是那么神志错乱，如果他不是沉溺在悲伤缅怀里面，如果他能注意到……

“蝙蝠侠。”被抱着的男孩突然开口道。

“是的，蝙蝠侠，他是正义联盟的一员。乔，你还知道其他的，可以告诉我吗？”男人赶紧回道。男孩并不蠢钝，却很少主动说话，男人希望引导他说出更多的内容。

男孩没有回答，专注地凝视着窗外，浅蓝剔透如宝石的眼睛多了一丝神采。这讯息代表了男孩很感兴趣，男人随之望了过去，发达的视力清晰地勾勒出那个拉着勾绳，在机翼上行走的黑装男人。

正是哥谭的黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠。

男人不敢眨眼，贪婪地扑捉着这个久违的身影，记下每一分的细节。天啊他是有多久没有亲眼见过这个人了，他无数次告诉自己这个人跟心里的回忆不一样，他不能去看，他不能去听，他不能去接近，他不应去打搅对方的人生轨迹。

但，拉奥啊，他就在这里，在几千尺高空上，用超越人类能力的手段出现在急速下降的飞机上，甚至以他标志式的霸道与冷幽默强行宣布要将波音747征召成他的蝙蝠飞机。

这不是记忆中的他，这不应是他。

这完完全全就是他，无分二致。

只有这样的他，这样的惊鸿一瞥，能一举摧毁男人建立了十年的心墙。

 

“抱歉要打搅你了，布鲁斯老爷，但联盟人员要么距离太远，要么身怀要务。我也未能联络上超人或绿灯侠。”阿福一边操作电脑台，一边透过联络器汇报道。

“没关系，阿福。哥谭的事，我们自己解决。”利用蝙蝠车弹射装置登上飞机的蝙蝠侠回道。高空中的气流又急又乱，纵使他背负外星科技制造的推进器，仍然花了不少功夫才用缆绳捆住了机身，将飞机的俯冲角度调整往哥谭海港。

“老爷，你需要一直留在飞机上控制降落，可是高速入水的冲击太大了，飞机里面的人有机壳保护，但你不可能生还。”阿福不愿意面对将失去他看顾长大的孩子的现实，但蝙蝠侠从来不给他逃避的余地。

“我必须这么做，阿福。”蝙蝠侠义无反顾道，他很早就知道自己终将在这条保护哥谭的道路上丧命。“我要交待给孩子们的话，已经放在了保险箱里面，密码是……”

 

偷听着蝙蝠侠交待遗言般的话语，男人终于意识到正义联盟的援手不会来到了，不会有超人，不会有绿灯侠，只有没有丝毫超能力的蝙蝠侠，而他正打算为了拯救一架飞机上的生命而牺牲。

男人隐姓埋名潜伏了十年，隐藏着自己的能力，克制着拯救别人的冲动，甘心当一个平平凡凡的单亲爸爸。他说服自己，还有很多超级英雄在帮助世人，正义联盟也一次又一次地证明了自己的胜任有余。他相信世人不需要他。

但此刻的蝙蝠侠需要他。

正义联盟不会及时来到，超人不会及时赶到。

如果他愿意坦诚，他可能会承认自己在埋怨，埋怨着世界最佳拍档为什么不来阻止他的搭档做傻事。

没有超级英雄来阻止这一切了。

他能眼睁睁地看着蝙蝠侠送命吗？

“乔，我需要你帮我一个忙。”男人微微用力按着男孩的双肩，吸引他的注意力。“爸爸要去做一件很重要的事，乔，你可以答应我你会乖乖地坐在这里，和小氪一起等爸爸回来吗？”

 

“你的父母会为你骄傲的，布鲁斯老爷。正如我也为你骄傲一样。”

蝙蝠侠听着阿福的声音，低下头，双肩合拢，准备迎接撞进水里的冲击。

飞机的动势却突兀地消失了，庞大笨重的机身险险地凌空停在海面上不足两米处，仿佛下面有一块透明的魔法软毯，完美承受了冲力。

“克拉克？”蝙蝠侠第一个反应是超人及时赶到了，他放下手上的缆绳，一个跃步跳到机翼上。

飞机徐徐降落，浮在海面上。

“超人仍然在AO3宇宙执行任务，没有回归的讯号。”阿福几乎难以掩饰他的激动，布鲁斯居然活下来了。

是谁救了蝙蝠侠？

路过的超级英雄？

蝙蝠侠站在翼端上，打开了头罩内置的热成像功能，扫视了一遍机底。“无论是谁干的，他已经离开了。”

他不想让蝙蝠侠发现他的身份。

“阿福，通知戈登准备充气艇，疏散机上的乘客。”蝙蝠侠吩咐道，突然像是感应到了什么，回头看向机身的窗户。机舱内的灯光照亮了一张小小的脸孔。

跟身后欢欣若狂的乘客们不一样，这个黑发蓝眼的男孩显得沉静安详。

他正一瞬不瞬地望着黑暗骑士。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

《不期而遇》中

波音747客机上有数百名乘客，光是用橡皮艇把他们带回岸上，医疗检查，核对乘客名单和简单的录取口供就花费了五个多小时。在等候登记的时候，小男孩就在男人的怀里睡着了。

周围的声浪嘈杂，有人在庆幸自己的死里逃生，有人在感慨蝙蝠侠的英勇救人。

男孩睡得并不安稳。他睡觉的时候会弯着背，卷缩着身子，胸前紧紧地抱住他的小伙伴布偶小氪，小巧精致的眉头蹙起的模样总让男人联想到某个思虑过多以致总难以安眠的人。

男人低下头，在乔的额头上落下一个轻轻的吻。他想为他们两个驱走梦中的恶魔。

纵然其中一个，已经永远不会再有机会达成。

 

被哥谭警方告知可以离去的时候已届深夜。尽管男人通常精力旺盛，但这一天发生的事情太多了，他也久违地感到了疲倦，抱着他的儿子，在哥谭的酒店里过了一夜。

第二天，乔开始跟他闹脾气。

一般情况下，乔会沉默而听话地服从安排，让吃饭就吃饭，让睡觉就睡觉，仿佛一个没有想法的布娃娃。男人知道乔并不是没有想法喜好，他只是不善，或者说不喜欢表达出来。

但偶尔，乔也会有固执顽蛮的一面。他不会哭，他只是站着不肯走，死死地盯着他的目标，听不进别人包括他爸爸的解释。

男人太心疼他的儿子了，所以他总是无法理性地坚持己见，而是迅速在乔的难得任性下让步。为此，他用十倍价钱买了百货公司最后一只不予售卖的布偶小白狗，他为乔安排了一次又一次的转校。

这一次，男人不想再心软了。这已经是第四天，而乔依然不肯离开哥谭，他宁愿呆在酒店房间里面看他的小图书也不想回家。男人积蓄不算丰厚，每年一次带乔出去旅行带来的财政压力并不算小，他不能无了期地一直住在哥谭的高级酒店里面——如果换成价格稍微低廉一点的宾馆，游客就得担心安全问题了。

更重要的是，哥谭是蝙蝠侠的地盘，他对这里的所有都了如指掌。留在这里对保密身份可没啥好处。

可是小男孩不理解爸爸在想什么，他也不肯向爸爸解释为什么想留在哥谭。在男人进浴室洗澡的时候，他悄悄地拿了房卡，提着小氪，独自溜出了酒店。

 

“你的爸爸妈妈没有告诉过你吗，半夜三更的时候不要一个人走在哥谭的街头？”

乔装作听不见，低着头继续往前走。

“喂，别装作没听见啊！没礼貌的小子！”

蹲在屋檐的少年忿忿道，抓着射出去的勾绳一个晃荡，就落在了乔的面前。

乔毫无停滞地提腿想绕过这从天而降的障碍，被少年一把拽住了手臂。

“我这可是为了你好！你爸爸妈妈在哪里？你是不是偷跑……”少年的话突然顿住了，路灯的灯光让他看清了小男孩漂亮精细的脸，被夜风吹至微乱的黑发，还有那对仿佛无机质宝石的浅蓝眼睛。

＞ttt＜这小子也太好看了些，长大以后肯定是个比格雷森更让女人动心的祸水啊。一个人深夜在街上逛，要不是被我发现得早，肯定会被绑架了。

同样黑发蓝眼，比小男孩大不了几岁的圆脸少年心里这么想着。乔在看清了少年的眼罩和颜色鲜艳的装扮后也不再挣扎了。

“罗宾？”乔吐出了一个单词。

“是我。”少年维持着脸上的严肃表情，语气里仍不可避免地流露出点志得意满——哥谭有哪一个孩子不想成为打击犯罪的神奇小子呢？

“蝙蝠侠呢？”乔马上问。

被蝙蝠侠以身作则熏陶出来的多疑瞬间冒了头。“你为什么想知道？”

乔睁大了眼睛看着他。

罗宾的多疑又瞬间缩了回去。这男孩蠢萌蠢萌的，哪个反派会让他来打听蝙蝠侠的下落啊。“蝙蝠侠有其他工作，联盟工作，他很忙。蝙蝠侠能帮你的，罗宾也可以。”

虽然乔没有说话，拥有敏锐观察力的罗宾也能从他的微表情判断出他的失望。罗宾也不太高兴了，自己站在他面前他还不满意，难不成他半夜在街上游荡是想找蝙蝠侠吗？

“你知道我是罗宾了，也该让我知道你是谁吧。你叫什么名字？”罗宾理直气壮地要用一个代号换人家的名字。

乔歪了歪头。

罗宾凑上前，两人的鼻子都快碰到了。“你的名字，不要让我重复第三遍。”

乔还是不说话。

就在罗宾认定这小子在挑战他的脾气的时候，男孩突然一针戳破了他的气球：“乔。”

“好吧，乔。”罗宾重音强调了这个好不容易哄（你确定？）出来的名字。“听着，你真的不应该一个人在街上晃。告诉我你家在哪，我送你回去。”

乔的衣服质料不错，肯定不会是流离失所的孤儿什么的。

罗宾也料到乔不会轻易答应，想从腰带里找点阿福准备的糖果零嘴，翻来翻去都没找着。他瞄了一眼乔，这难搞的小孩果然撅着嘴，在那发呆呢。

罗宾嗤了一声，看来只好用上应急方案了。

 

市中心公园里冷冷清清，只有两个男孩坐在长椅上，各自咬着一个特厚巧克力糖霜甜甜圈，夹在两人中间的还有一个共享的大杯可乐。

要是以前的罗宾碰见了这么麻烦的小孩，妨碍他的夜巡，他肯定会发脾气的。可是这次他压根儿暴躁不起来。乔长得软软的小小的，很安静，声音大一点都能把他吓哭的无辜模样儿，罗宾再心狠手辣也不想去凶他。也许是因为乔有着蝙蝠家经典的黑发蓝眼，罗宾倒觉得他有几分眼熟，心想等自己长大以后接过父亲的披风，让这孩子给自己当罗宾倒是挺赏心悦目的。

“吃完后就回家吧？”

乔才不理会他呢，小口小口地舔着甜甜圈上的巧克力。

“哎呀老蝙蝠有什么好看的啊，你就非见到他不可吗？……啧啧，别这样看着我。你听话，乖乖回家，我让蝙蝠侠给你寄个签名？签名照？”

乔想了想，这才勉为其难点了点头。

达米安和一直跟踪在后面的男人同时松了口气。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

《不期而遇》下

乔终于不再闹别扭，也没有提出我要见到蝙蝠侠之类的要求，让男人如释重负，次日早晨便乘搭火车离开了哥谭，回到父子两人相依为命的家里。

肯萨斯的农场没有哥谭的罪犯，也没有大都会的机器人和外星异形，热辣辣的日照慢吞吞地来了又走。经历过惊险的劫机后，暑假剩下的日子可算是平稳无事。

父子俩却各怀心事。

乔每天都对罗宾承诺的签名照翘首以待，写作业的时候竖着耳朵听门铃，睡觉的时候偷偷拉开一丝窗缝。他等得泰然自若，不会去担心罗宾会不会食言，也不会考虑自己根本没有给罗宾留下家里地址——小孩子是不需要为圣诞老人烦恼这些问题的，圣诞老人一定会来，而且会带来他最想要的礼物。

相比之下，男人还不如他儿子冷静。他回忆着拯救坠机的过程，还有罗宾和乔的对话。他不后悔自己为了救蝙蝠侠而破例出手，也庆幸罗宾让他的儿子回心转意。但这不代表他不用去考虑后果。

理智告诉他，蝙蝠侠再神通广大，也不可能将这毫无关联的两件事联系起来，从而推测出男人的身份。他根本不知道男人的存在，在这之前，没有任何蛛丝马迹会让他产生这个念头。

感性的一面却让男人无法平静下来。被深深地埋藏了十年的枯木，只需要一点火花便会再度蠢蠢欲动。纵然这个蝙蝠侠并不是他记忆中的那个人，对蝙蝠侠能力深信不疑的他情不自禁会去想象，也许某一天，蝙蝠侠就会出现在门廊外，要求男人坦白一个无法给出的解释。他应该坚持对方认错了人，抑或是辩称自己是平行世界的访客？

 

然而，蝙蝠侠始终没有出现，罗宾也没有。

男人知道他们为什么无暇分身，事实上，全世界都知道正义联盟正在忙着什么。

人们在嚎哭，新闻在反复报导。

正联的主席，高尚正义的代表，地球最强大的保护者，他们的超人，正在快速地衰弱。

超人即将陨落。

而所有人对此都无能为力。

 

超人将亡的消息太震撼了，连少为外物动摇的乔都显得有些坐立不安。超人理应是不朽的钢铁之躯，快如闪电，力压千钧，即使被打败了，他也能一次又一次地重新站起来，挡在地球与外敌之间，充当最坚强可靠的壁垒。毁灭日没有毁灭卡尔艾尔，氪石也未能击败这个氪星人，谁能想到最后杀死超人的，竟是原因不明的能量衰退。

男人为超人担心，也为这个世界恐惧。万一超人真的死去，首当其冲的便是那些一直受他保护的人类。他相信正义联盟会尽力代替超人完成他的工作，但有时候，尽力是不足够的。

乔抱着布偶小氪，被他的父亲小心放到了床上。他扯了一下父亲的袖子。

“乔？”男人低下头看他。

乔望着吊在天花上的星图，眨了眨眼，张嘴想说什么，却总是说不出口。

“没事的，”男人替乔盖好被子，亲了亲他的眼帘。“没事的，儿子，睡吧。睡醒了，一切都会好起来的。”

 

熬过漫长的暑假，开学的日子终于降临。这个新学期，乔会转到一所距离家较远的新学校——乔总是无法适应新环境，普通学校和特殊学校对他来说都是煎熬。一而再再而三的转校，男人已经找不到较近的学校了。他考虑过给乔请家教，或者自己来教，在家里上课，乔应该会觉得比较舒服。

但他不希望儿子的世界里永远只有他一个人，封闭的生活环境只会让情况更糟糕。他已经是个够失职的父亲，不能再自私下去。

“准备好进去了吗？”男人在儿子面前蹲下，揉了揉他的黑发。乔瞪着旁边的墙不说话。男人捏了捏他的手掌，“乔，听老师的话，试试认识一下新朋友，好不好？这对爸爸来说很重要，这对你也很重要。”

乔本质上还是听话的孩子，似有若无地嗯了一声。男人满意地又胡噜了一把他的头发，推了推他。

目送乔进入课室后，男人站起来，往校长的办公室走去。

 

课室内吵吵闹闹的，娇小的乔推门进来，悄悄地找了个角落坐下，周围的同学都没有发现。他也不跟别人搭话，就这么呆呆坐着。

“嘿，小子！”一个黑发蓝眼的男孩在他旁边坐下，一只手按在了乔的肩头。“听说你叫乔？我也是新转来的学生，我叫做——”乔突然转头看他的眼神让男孩愣住了，马上又恢复过来。“嘿，我叫做达米安韦恩。”

乔朝他伸出一只手。

“干嘛？”达米安莫名其妙。

乔不说话，只是定定地看着他，耐心地摊开手掌。如果男人在场的话，他会看出来乔的心情突然变得很好。

达米安不高兴地抿嘴，他心情就不太好了。以他的聪慧当然能看出来，这直觉敏锐得惊人的小子把他给认出来了。不但不为罗宾的身份惊讶，还一见面就跟他讨蝙蝠侠签名照！？

 

“史力校长正有访客，请您在这边稍等好吗？”

男人点头谢过秘书，在长沙发的一边坐下。另一边坐着翻杂志的男子闻声抬头，友善地朝他打了个招呼。

“我家孩子是今天刚转来的，我们——”男子突然顿住，上下打量他。“你长得很像我的一个朋友。”

“这真是太巧了。我家孩子也刚转来。”

男人不动声色地回望，他也觉得这个男子有种说不出的熟悉感，但他没有见过这张脸。事实上，如果他专注观察男子的脸，脑子就会一阵晕眩。

这张脸不是真的，是某种仪器造成的催眠效果。

男人微一凝神，用上超级视线一扫，便又惊又喜。

这见鬼的居然是迪克格雷森！他不是已经亡故了吗？为什么会出现在这里？布鲁斯也在附近吗？

男人连忙倾耳寻找布鲁斯的心跳。从前的他做过太多次这样的事，已快成为本能，即使时隔多年仍然驾轻就熟。

他马上就找到了。

布鲁斯还在蝙蝠洞。

“先生？你看起来有点不舒服，你还好吗？”迪克的呼唤让男人回过神来。“啊，我没事，谢谢关心。我只是有点担心我儿子，晃了晃神。”

从来不敢奢望再见的人，一个又一个重逢了。

“我能理解，我家那熊孩子也是不让人省心的。”迪克笑了笑，道：“不好意思，我没听清楚你的名字——？”

好久不见，迪克。我是克拉克肯特，我们曾经是一家人。

“乔纳森怀特。我叫做乔纳森怀特。”男人给出了一个他说服了自己近十年的答案。

但谎言重复无数次，也不会成为真相。

END


End file.
